bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Koniec Zła - Pierwszy Dzień
Koniec Zła - Pierwszy Dzień Już dzisiaj zaczyna się pierwszy dzień turniejów. Wszyscy wyczekują wyników eliminacji. Sprawdziliśmy i okazało, że wszyscy dostaliśmy się. Ami oraz Sakato w grupie 1... No nie! W tej samej grupie jest też Lukas. Ja razem z Krissem jesteśmy w grupie 2 a Mei i Adrian w ostatniej. Może wytłumacze zasady mniej więcej. W turnieju bierze udział 300 osób podzieleni na 3 grupy. Z grup wychodzi po 5 meczach po 21 osób. Ostatnią osobą jest Dan Kuso, który dochodzi jako numer 64. Punkty są liczone w dosyć skomplikowany sposób. Ale teraz przejdźmy do bitew. Nie używamy Kart Otwarcia i trzeba mieć 2 bitwy przewagi, żeby wygrać. Jeżeli utracisz bakugana podczas bitwy, liczy się za 2 przegrane bitwy. To chyba tyle. Przy tablicy zobaczyliśmy Lukasa, pojawił się na chwilę i szybko zniknął. Zauważyliśmy, że walczy pierwszy pojedynek z Sakato. Ja mam bitwę z jakimś Jinem. Pierwsze nasze bitwy zaczynają się za 3 godziny, o 15. Mój będzie o 18. Zjedliśmy duże obiady i trenowaliśmy gdzieś koło godziny. Po tym, przeszliśmy się przez park żeby się trochę wyluzować i poszliśmy na wielki stadion. Wartoby jeszcze dodać, że nagrodą w turnieju jest wielki tytuł, duża liczba punktów w rankingu Miasta Bakugan i trofeum. Jednak my chcemy tylko pokonać Lukasa i odzyskać bakugany. Zaczął się pojedynek Ami. Walczyła z inną dziewczyną, nie dosłyszałem imienia. Miała bakugana bardzo podobnego do Tary, ale i tak przegrała łatwo po 2 bitwach. Komputer policzył jej punkty: 250 za zwycięstwo stuprocentowe, za różnice w poziomach mocy 630 oraz 100 punktów za czas pojedynku, razem 980. Tym sposobem stała się trzecia w grupie, a pierwszą bitwe miało jeszcze u niej 10 osób. Rozpoczęła się bitwa Sakato z Lukasem i jednocześnie moja bitwa z Jinem. Uprzedzono go wcześniej, że jestem niemową i żeby się mi nie odgryzał. Wyrzuciliśmy bakugany w tej samej chwili. Na arenie pojawił się mój Lizardoid i Pyrus Podwójny Wężoid. Niewiarygodne! Użył bakugana, który został zabrany przez Lukasa, znam jego właściciela. Był to większy, dwugłowy Wężoid, miał głowy z obu końców. Chciałem mu coś powiedzieć, to się nazywa pech. Wykorzystał supermoc Fala Kwasu i jego bakugan wypluł na mojego z obu ust kwasem. Użyłem Posągu i kwas zeżarł tylko kamienną powłokę. Wykorzystałem to szybko i użyłem Frakcji Mocy. Lizardoid złapał za Wężoida i spytał - Czemu robisz to dla niego? - Wężoid nie zareagował i próbował się wyrwać. - Lukas uratował go od was i jeszcze się dziwicie? Nie pokonacie nas teraz! - powiedział Jin. Lizardoid próbował coś wytłumaczyć, ale Wężoid wyrwał się mu i Jin użył Przebicie Ziemi. Bakugan wbił się w ziemię i utworzył dziurę. Był to bardzo prosty ruch do odparcia, wykorzystałem Błotnisty Atak i Lizardoid wlał błoto w dziurę. Wężoid uwięził się i ledwie wyskoczył z dziury. Leżącego na ziemi spokojnie pokonał Smok Novy. Wygrałem różnicą 800 punktów mocy. Rozpoczęła się druga bitwa. Znałem słabe punkty Podwójnego Wężoida i nie było szans, żeby on mógł ze mną wygrać. Jin użył Przebicia Ziemi, co było dosyć głupie. Wykorzystałem Błotnisty Atak. Jednak, zaatakowało coś mojego Lizardoida. Był to Wężoid, widocznie użył Iluzji. Mój bakugan wpadł do dziury, która po chwili miała zniknąć. Użyłem więc Posągu. Gdy wszystko zniknęło, on stałtam bezpiecznie. Wykorzystałem Pociągnięcie Ziemi i Lizardoid mógł zapanować nad skałami będącymi dookoła. Pociągnął siebie do góry i wytworzył rękę, która złapała wężoida. Bakugan przegrał i zwyciężyłem. Była to prosta bitwa. Komputer zliczył punkty i wyliczył 1128. Byłem pierwszy w grupie. Jin był załamany z porażki, ale musieliśmy mu powiedzieć prawdę. Podeszliśmy do niego, a go już nie było. Popatrzyłem na trybuny, zobaczyłem Ami i Adriana, Kriss wyszedł już widocznie na swoją bitwę, a gdzie jest Mei, nie wiedziałem. Zobaczyłem też Dana, samego Dana Kuso. Oglądał mój mecz. Jednak nie miałem czasu na to i pobiegłem na arenę, gdzie Lukas walczył z Sakato. Gdy dobiegłem, trwała jeszcze pierwsza bitwa, nawet nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo pokonam Jina, ten facet nie zasługuje na Wężoida. A mało brakowałoby i przejąłbym go. Gdy wszedłem na arenę, Sakato wpadł w szał. Był on pół człowiekiem a pół Gundalianinem i z powodu mieszania genów czasami mu odbijało, tym bardziej że Lukas użył jego bakugana - Strike Dell'era. Ponieważ nie miał swojego partnera, Sakato użył Barbarzyńce Pyrusa, wyewoluowanego Rycerza o mocy 1400. Bitwę wygrywał Sakato, widocznie w szale był w stanie pokonać nawet Lukasa, albo to, albo ten mu się podkładał. Ale mogło to być także dlatego, że ten używał jego bakugana i Sakato znał jego słabostki. Strike Dell'er także przypomina rycerza, ale o tym może później. Używając ostatniego ruchu Sakato, pokonał Lukasa i pierwsza bitwa należała dla niego. Odrobinę ochłonął. Nagle, ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się i zamurowało mnie to, co zobaczyłem. Był to Dan Kuso. - Witaj. - powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się i pomachałem ręką. - Jesteś Kinter, tak? - przytaknąłem. - Widziałem twoją bitwę, dobry jesteś, łatwo to zauważyć... Ale powiedz coś o sobie. - I tu był koniec. Nie wiedział, że jestem niemową i próbował ze mną porozmawiać. Próbowałem jakoś zareagować, miałem nadzieje, że może zna migowy. - Czy coś się stało? Dobrze się czujesz? - Nic z tego. Opuściłem ręce. Na szczęście podbiegł do mnie Adrian. Zdziwiło go to, że rozmawiałem z Danem. Oczywiście powiedział mu o tym, że jestem niemową. - No, to wiele wyjaśnia. - W trójke usiadliśmy i zaczęliśmy oglądać bitwę. Barbarzyńca i Strike Dell'er uderzyli się o siebie i oboje przegrali, innymi słowy - remis. Zaczyna się kolejna bitwa. Tym razem, Lukas wyrzucił Hellona. Sakato zdołał już się uspokoić. Czekamy na pierwszy ruch. Tymczasem wpadły dziewczyny i zaczęły opowiadać o tym, że Kriss ciągle toczy walkę. Wygrał pierwszą bitwę, lecz drugą i trzecią już nie. Czwarta należała do Krissa, piąta do jego przeciwnika. Była bardzo wyrównana. Dziewczyny z zapałem opowiadały o jego porażkach i zwycięstwach, jak pięknie połączył supermoce lub jak blisko miał do zwycięstwa. Rozmowa trwała chwilę, lecz nagle oprzytomnieliśmy, gdy nastąpił wybuch na arenie. Obejrzałem się szybko. Barbarzyńca leżał na ziemi, tymczasem Hellonów było trzech. Jeden z nich już chciał atakować, lecz Sakato zaczął walczyć. Użył Wezwania Wilka. Ta supermoc sprawiła, że Barbarzyńca rozdzielił się na dwóch. Po chwili użył Maczugi, tej supermocy nie trzeba chyba tłumaczyć. Po prostu wielka maczuga pojawia się w ręce barbarzyńcy, w tym przypadku w rękach dwóch bakuganów. Oboje z zaskoczenia pokonali jednego Hellona. Jednak, Lukas użył Kopii i skopiował jego ruch. W rękach Hellonów zamiast maczug, pojawiły się włócznie. Teraz Sakato użył ostatniej potrzebnej mu supermocy, Połączenie Stada. Sprawiała, że dwóch Barbarzyńców połączyło się w jednego, większego. Znów korzystając z zaskoczenia, bakugan pokonał drugiego przeciwnika. Został już tylko jeden. Lukas jednak umiał uratować się z sytuacji, używając włóczni, Hellon był w stanie zniszczyć maczugę bakugana Sakato i skoczyć na niego. Zaczęła się krótka walka wręcz, która zakończyła się remisem. Popatrzyłem na ekran. Lukas się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedziałem, co to miało znaczyć, ale na pewno nic dobrego. Na początku tej bitwy chciałem się mu przyjrzeć. Ale ta bitwa nie trwała długo. Hellon z samego początku wyskoczył na przeciwnika. Barbarzyńca i Sakato byli zaskoczeni ruchem i nawet mimo użycia jednej defensywnej supermocy, jego bakugan został pokonany. Niewiarygodne! Lukas nawet nie wykorzystał ani jednej supermocy! Zremisował, jest teraz 1:1. Następna bitwa rozpoczęła się identycznie. Jednak, tym razem Sakato zdołał się wybronić. - Dziwne. - powiedział Dan - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Lukas go uczy. - Nie miałem pojęcia o co mu chodzi, popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony. - Posłuchaj, Lukas stara się robić ciągle to samo, jest to dla przeciwnika głównie nauka. Bo popatrz, czy ty byś używał zawsze tego samego? - Miał racje. Ale nie rozumiałem tego tak samo jak Dan, po co on u licha uczył Sakato jak grać? Żeby się wywyższać, że nic nie zrobił a wygrał? Było to bardzo dziwaczne. Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Była spokojna. W porównaniu do Sakato prawie nie używał supermocy. Lukas użył supermocy. Ognisty Mrok! Był to bardzo potężny ruch, bałem się o Sakato. Jednak, on nie znał tego ataku Hellona, użył supermoc Maczuga i podbiegł gniewnie w stronę przeciwnika. Po chwili, powstała wielka kula energii, która zaczęła wsysać Barbarzynce. Nagle, ten zaczął się rozsypywać. No tak, karta Iluzji. Barbarzyńca wykorzystał Wyciszenie. Wiedział, że nie wygra z Ognistym Mrokiem, więc Sakato użył kartę, która osłabia odrobinę jego bakugana na rzecz supermocy przeciwnika. Lukas popatrzył na niego i powiedział - Całkiem nieźle, głupi to ty nie jesteś. Ale to już koniec. Synteza, Moc Dwóch Domen. Ten ruch był zupełnie dla mnie niezrozumiały. Hellon podleciał do góry, wymierzył rękami w Barbarzyńcę i wystrzelił dwa promienie. Wszystko byłoby normalne, gdyby nie to, że energie z jednak dłoni była niebieska i po chwili zmieniła się w ciemną, a z drugiej - brązowa zmieniająca się w czerwoną. Popatrzyłem się na punkty mocy. Jeśli Barbarzyńca dostanie, Sakato utraci bakugana i przegra całą walkę z Lukasem. - Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! - zobaczyłem w ręku przyjaciela kartę supermocy - Synteza, Nowa Maczuga! - Nowa Maczuga była udoskonaloną wersją Maczugi, po pierwsze, zaczynała płonąć, po drugie, urosła znacznie, po trzecie znacznie zwiększyła poziom mocy Barbarzyńcy. - Oraz Supermoc Tarcza Ognia! - Tarcza Ognia była wyjątkową supermocą obronną, ponieważ nie dość, że osłabiała atak przeciwnika, to przejmowała część jej mocy energii, zwiększając tym samym punkty mocy Barbarzyńcy. Promienie ataku Lukasa przebiły się przez tarczę, ale powstrzymała je Nowa Maczuga. Mimo, że Barbarzyńca powstrzymał atak Hellona i teoretycznie jego siła wzrosła, nie miał siły na walkę. - Hellon! - krzyknął Lukas - Wykończ go! - Lukas nie użył supermocy. Po prostu, jego bakugan szybko podleciał do przeciwnika i uderzył go w bok. Widziałem, że Barbarzyńca próbował coś zrobić, a Sakato trzymał supermoc w ręce, jednak po odniesieniu tylu ran podczas tej bitwy, Barbarzyńca nie był w stanie walczyć. Wynik tej bitwy był oczywisty. 2-1 dla Lukasa. Sakato został ostatni bakugan, trzeci po Strike Dell'erze i Barbarzyńcy, gdyż jednego stracił na rzecz Lukasa, a drugi nie ma siły walczyć. Wiedziałem o kogo chodzi i że będzie mu ciężko. Jego bakuganem ostatniej nadziei był Helix Dragonoid. Kiedyś, Sakato używał do walk jednego Dragonoida. Po jego ewolucji, zauważyliśmy że wygląda jak niegdyś Helix Dragonoid Dana Kuso, i miał taką samą siłę, dlatego tak właśnie go nazwał. Jedyną różnicą był brak Rdzenia i mocy z tym związanych. Jednak w porównaniu z Drago w tej formie, Sakato byłby w stanie z nim wygrać, supermoce były odrobinę silniejsze. Jednak, na chwilę obecną Helix Dragonoid jest najsłabszym bakuganem Sakato i może mieć w walce problemy. Jednak, wierzę w jego możliwości. - Galaktyczny Smok! - Helix Dragonoid wystrzelił w przeciwnika kulę ognia. Hellon nawet nie próbował ich unikać, nic mu nie robiły. Lukas wyciągnął kartę i kazał bakuganowi atakować - Smoczy Cios. - Hellon przygotował rękę do fizycznego ataku i zaczęła ona emanować silną energią. Zaczął z szybką prędkością biec w stronę przeciwnika. - Smoczy Koliber! - Sakato tą kartą zwiększył szybkość Helixa i jednocześnie powstrzymał atak przeciwnika. - Tornado Płomieni! - Tym razem, Helix przejął część mocy z Hellona i zaatakował go ognistym tornadem. Popatrzyłem na punkty mocy. 2000 do 2100, Helix Dragonoid jest wciąż do tyłu. Lukas był tego świadomy. Hellon powstrzymał atak ręką i złapał bakugana smoka. - Przegrałeś! - krzyknął w jego stronę i odrzucił go na bok. - Smoczy Cios! - Hellon rozpoczął szarżę w stronę bakugana. Helix zdążył odskoczyć. - Synteza Impuls Smoka! - Bakugan zaczął tworzyć wielką kulę ognia i był gotowy do ataku, supermoc Hellona została zniwelowana. Jednak, Lukas trzeci raz użył tej samej karty, Smoczego Ciosu. Teraz, Helix miał 2600 punktów mocy, a Hellon 2600. Smoczy Cios nie był szczególnie silnym atakiem Lukasa, jednak wystarczył, by wygrać z Helixem. Bakugan przeciwnika uderzył w kulę energii Helixa i ją zniszczył, po chwili uderzył Dragonoida i go pokonał. Koniec. 3-1, zwyciężył Lukas. Przynajmniej, za porażkę Sakato też dostał jakieś punkty, ogółem 410. Był to najlepszy wynik wojownika, który w tej grupie przegrał. Tuż po walce, pojawił się Kriss. - Hej... - powiedział zasapany - Zdążyłem? - zobaczył że Sakato przegrał - Niestety... Przynajmniej mi się udało. Dostałem 710 punktów. - Zmęczony po walce, Kriss opadł na krzesło. - Cóż... To był dobry pojedynek, jednak za wysoka bariera między przeciwnikami. - powiedział Dan - Miło było, narazie. - Dopiero teraz Kriss zauważył, że siedział tuż koło mistrza bakuganów. Zamurowało go. Gdy tylko się oddalił, dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać z Krissa, a temu zrobiło się głupio. Po chwili zaczęliśmy myśleć o Sakato, nie dość, że nie odzyskał bakugana, przegrał pierwszą bitwę. Koniec Zła - Prowokacyjna Bitwa Kategoria:Seria Koniec Zła Kategoria:Odcinki